iPod Shuffle Challege
by StuCkOnSwaqq
Summary: 10 short stories of Bonnie and Damon.


**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a pairing you like {Bamon!}  
**2. **Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**Almost Love: Jessica Jarrell**

Bonnie came home from school only to find Damon sitting on her living room couch.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked slightly annoyed and happy. She liked Damon. Damon always came to her rescue.

"Visiting my girlfriend" Damon said walking to her.

"Since when was I your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked feeling her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Since now" Damon said leaning down to kiss Bonnie.

**Your Love Is My Drug: Ke$ha**

Damon laid next to Bonnie on his bed at the Boarding house. He thought about all they've been through. He smiled thinking he was lucky that he had Bonnie.

He realized he couldn't stay away from her. She was like a drug. He looked over at Bonnie's sleeping form and couldn't help to think how lucky he was. Damon Realized he was in Love with Bonnie Bennett.

**Hold Yuh: Gyptian**

Bonnie ran to Damon when she saw him enter the boarding house.

She hadn't seen him in two months and things weren't the same without him around. She missed him so much. All she wanted to do was hold him.

"Damon, I missed you" Bonnie said letting him go.

"I missed you too cara" he replied kissing her on the forehead.

**Ridin Solo: Jason Derulo**

Damon left Bonnie's house angry and girlfriendless. He went to mystic grill and decided to drown his anger with alcohol. Bonnie was a pain in his ass anyway so this is probably a good thing for him. A sign that he couldn't be tied down.

**Already Taken: Trey Songz**

Damon entered the club with Bonnie trailing behind him. They decided to celebrate their 5 month anniversary here. He knows he's a player but Bonnie might be Mrs. Right. She makes him want no other.

"I Love you Bonnie" Damon said

"I Love you too, Damon" she replied.

He thought he would never fall in love again but she changed his mind.

**I Like it: Enrique Iglesias ft PitBull**

Bonnie favorite song came blasting through the radio. She stood up dancing forgetting that she was in the boarding house waiting for Stephen.

She swayed her hips left to right. She was too deep in the music to hear the front door open and close.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her but she didn't care. She grind and swayed to the beat. The person kept up. She finally turned and saw Damon's face inches from hers. A smile spread on her face and she kept dancing.

**Promise: Ciara**

Bonnie stood up on stage singing Promise by Ciara. It was karaoke night at mystic grill and Elena forced her to sing. She started singing her heart out. She looked around and spotted Damon. He looked at her and she looked at him.

Her eyes never left his indicating that she was singing to him.

_There's nothing I won't do, to spend my life with you, I'll give my all to you, I promise that I would never lie._

Bonnie realized that there isn't anything she wouldn't do to spend eternity with Damon. She wanted to be his Princess of Darkness. Too bad he was in love with Elena to realize how in love Bonnie is with him.

Bonnie wanted to cry at this thought but she wouldn't do it in front of all these people. One day Damon will be hers. She promised to herself.

**Your Love: Nikki Minaj**

All the girls want him but she had him. He thought he couldn't love again but he did. Bonnie and Damon were lucky they had each other. Bonnie fell in love with a psychotic, homicidal, sweet, sarcastic, handsome, kind Vampire. Damon fell in love with an ass kicking, sweet, Beautiful, Kind witch.

They're addicted to each other's love.

**Starstruck: Lady Gaga**

Damon pulled Bonnie to him. Bonnie was the star in his life and he was star struck. They were at a 4 star hotel. Bonnie was stressed and he wanted to release her stress the best way he can.

He trailing kisses down her jaw line down to her neck. He felt his fangs come out and he wanted to bite her.

Bonnie pushed Damon on the bed and straddled him. She was going to take him for a ride. She loved him and she was also star struck.

**Just you and I: Ricky Blaze**

Damon woke up with his arm around his redhead witch who now his wife. Today was their two year anniversary. They had gotten married at a small church in Florence Italy with their closest friends and family. They went to Fiji for their honeymoon.

He wouldn't change anything about her. She's perfect for him.

He noticed her eyes flutter then opened.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Salvatore" Damon said giving her a peck on the lips

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Salvatore" Bonnie replied smiling at him.

"What do you want to do today?" Damon asked

"I don't know yet but I have a pretty good idea of how I want to start the day" Bonnie said getting up and walking to the adjacent bathroom. When she got to the door she winked. Damon Growled.

"I Love that women" he said before running to the bathroom.


End file.
